A hybrid coupler, in general, comprises a pair of conductive transmission lines which have portions which are generally parallel with a separate port at each end of each line. One such coupler is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,298 to M. Dydyk, issued Oct. 27, 1992 and entitled "Microstrip Directional Coupler With Single Element Compensation". In order to provide the outlet ports of each line on the same side of the device, a hybrid coupler has been developed in which the two lines cross-over each other. One such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,990 to T. C. Cicso, issued Feb. 20, 1990 and entitled "Thick Film Microwave Coupler". In the coupler of Cicso, a first conductive transmission line is formed on a surface of an insulating substrate. A layer of a dielectric material is coated over the first transmission line. A second conductive transmission line is formed on the dielectric layer. A problem with this structure is that the first transmission line has dielectric material on both sides thereof, whereas the second transmission line has dielectric material on only one side thereof. This results in the transit time for each of the lines being different. Therefore, it would be desirable to have such a coupler in which the transit time of the two lines is substantially equal. Another problem with the Cicso hybrid coupler results from the fact that the port-to-port coupling will vary with the distance between the two conductive lines. This distance may vary because the two lines are not printed at the same time. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a hybrid coupler in which the problem caused by variations in the distance between the two lines is compensated for.